Ice cream is a frozen dairy dessert product that has a minimum of 10% milk fat, 12% milk solids: 12-16% sweeteners: 0.2-0.5% stabilizers and emulsifiers, 55%-64% water which comes from milk solids or other ingredients. These ingredients along with air incorporated during the stirring process, make up ice cream.
Generally, less expensive ice creams contain lower-quality ingredients, and more entrapped air, sometimes as much as 50% of the final volume. Artisan-produced ice creams, such as Berthillon's, often contain very little air, although some is necessary to produce the characteristic creamy texture of the product. Generally speaking, the finest ice creams have between 3% and 15% air.
The mouth feel of softness of ice cream depends not only on the contents of the milk fat, but also depends on the contents of the air. Use of stabilizers rather than actual cream and the incorporation of entrapped air also decrease the fat and caloric contents of less expensive ice creams, making them more appealing to those on diets.
The combination of rigid consumer acceptance criteria, regulatory standards and the complex nature of the interactions which produce an acceptable frozen dessert product, make it difficult to formulate an aerated frozen dessert having improved characteristics, particularly when formulating a reduced or non-fat product containing only natural components and ingredients without added traditional stabilizing gums.
It is particularly desirable for frozen dessert products to be stable against “heat shock,” which is cyclic conditions of partial thawing and refreezing which occur during typical storage, shipping and handling of frozen dairy desserts. These cycles of fluctuating temperatures promote ice crystal growth in the dessert product, and a resultant gritty texture to the product. The gritty texture and mouth feel, and diminished appearance detracts from the overall general quality of the product.
Commercially available emulsifiers are generally derived by chemical reaction with naturally occurring glycerides.
It is the purpose of the current application to proved an instrument that enables preparing an on-site ice cream in front of a customer, which is comprise of all natural ingredients and controls the mouth feel of softness by adjusting scrambling time without changing the contents of fats.